playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Super Smash Bros. Next
Super Smash Bros. Next ''', stylized as ''Super Smash Bros. NeXt''', is a sequel to ''Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS/Wii U created by LeeHatake93, and also serves as a follow-up title to PlayStation X Nintendo. ''It would be developed exclusively for the Nintendo Switch. Story TBA... Modes Single Player: *Story Mode: The game's story mode. It is told in an Adventure Mode manner, similar to ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *All-Star Mode: A mode where you fight every playable character in succession, with a few breaks. Characters are fought in the order their games were released in, from newest to oldest. *Classic Mode: Play through the classic arcade mode and face off against Master Hand, or Crazy Hand and Master Core at higher difficulties. *Training: A mode for practicing character movesets and getting an overall feel of the game. *Boss Rush: Test your mettle against the unforgiving boss battles from Story Mode, including battles against fearsome Nintendo characters such as Pokémon's Ultra Beasts, Beast Ganon, and Master Core. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to eight players may fight. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in previous Super Smash Bros installmentss. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes For Fun and For Glory modes. *Event Match: A mode that includes event battles and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. *Cross-Platform Mode: A mode that allows players of Super Smash Bros. Next to connect to players playing compatible games on a PlayStation 4, Xbox One, or PC. Battles are limited to four players in Cross-Platform Mode. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the Nintendo eShop for additional content. *Collection: A mode that includes a gallery for trophies, unlocked movies, stage BGM, and Trophy Rush mode. *Customize: A mode where players can edit characters' movesets and customize their online profiles. This mode also allows players to create their own Mii Fighters, and customize their movesets. Up to 100 can be created and shared online. *Masterpieces: A mdde that lets players play demos of the games that several characters originate from, and can be directed to the eShop to purchase certain games that have been released there. Supported Hardware The list of ways to play the game other than using the Nintendo Switch controllers. Keep in mind that the cross-platform modes are more fanfiction than sincere ideas. Nintendo Switch *Switch tablet *Switch Pro Controller *Switch Joy-Con controllers *Nintendo Gamecube controller (via adapter) PlayStation 4 *DualShock 4 (via Cross-Platform mode) *PlayStation Move Controllers (via Cross-Platform mode) Xbox One *Xbox One controller (via Cross-Platform mode) *Xbox One Elite controller (via Cross-Platform mode) PC *Mouse and Keyboard (via Cross-Platform mode) *Xbox 360 controller (via Cross-Platform mode) Gameplay The gameplay is roughly the same as previous entries in the Super Smash Bros. series, wherein characters have a series of normal combos, three "Smash Attacks", four direction throws, and four special moves. A new feature is that characters now have two finishing moves rather than only one. A Super Smash, which is a move that inflicts a lot of damage, but is not guaranteed an instant KO, and a new version of a Final Smash, which is now an instant KO move similar to the Level 3 Super Moves from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Final Smashes can still only be performed after characters collect a Smash Ball. Super Smashes can be performed via filling an energy gauge, similar to the Super Meter from PlayStation All-Stars. The game would be the first Nintendo Switch title to support both cross-platform and cross-game multiplayer, as players could connect to PlayStation 4 owners through their copies of PlayStation All-Stars Round 2 and Xbox/PC players through the game, Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X. Characters There are 72 characters in this roster, with 62 of them being first-party characters. Stages The Omega Stage variation feature from Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS returns. Returning Stages New Stages 'PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 '''is a sequel to ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale idea created by LeeHatake93, and also serves as a follow-up title to PlayStation X Nintendo. ''It would be developed exclusively for the PlayStation 4. Story After the defeat of Polygon Man, the All-Stars seemingly return to their everyday lives. However, their peace is short-lived after ''Twisted Metal's Calypso reveals his interest in the other worlds. Using a newfound power, Calypso decides to bring his Twisted Metal tournament to the next level, inviting not only the psychotic clown, Sweet Tooth, to the ring, but also the various fighters from other worlds, announcing the first ever Twisted Metal Multiverse Tournament. Instead of the traditional game of vehicular manslaughter, this time, Twisted Metal is a battle royale fighting tournament taking place in multiple worlds to find out exactly which participants deserve the title of "All-Stars". The winner, as usual, will have their wish granted, no matter what it may be. However, what could Calypso's true agenda be? Modes Single Player: *Story Mode: The game's story mode. It is told in a narrative manner similar to Mortal Kombat X, through a timeline screen like Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. *All-Star Mode: A mode where you fight every playable character in succession, ending with a one-on-one match against your chosen fighter. *Arcade: Play through each character's story, fight their rival, and face a reborn Polygon Man. *Training: A mode for praciticing character movesets, completing challenges, and getting an overall feel of the game. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight. Online friends may also be invited to the session. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in the Super Smash Bros series. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *All-Star Mission: A mode that includes several battles and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. *Cross-Platform Mode: A mode that allows players of PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 to connect to players playing compatible games on a Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, or PC. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store for additional content. *Gallery: A mode that includes a gallery for character biographies, battle replays, and cutscenes from Story Mode, Arcade Mode, and Rival Battles. The game also supports the PS4's Photo Mode, which allows players to take detailed screenshots of their battles when viewing replays. *Customize: A mode where players can edit characters' movesets, intros, outros, and victory music, and choose their icons, backgrounds, and online titles. This mode also allows players to create their own PlayStation Avatar, and customize their movesets. Up to 50 can be created and shared online. Supported Hardware The list of ways to play the game other than using the DualShock 4 controller. Keep in mind that the cross-platform modes are more fanfiction than sincere ideas. PlayStation 4 *DualShock 3 (via remote play on PlayStation TV systems) *DualShock 4 *PlayStation Move Controllers (Not VR-compatible) *PlayStation Vita System (via Remote Play) Nintendo Switch *Switch tablet (via Cross-Platform mode) *Switch Pro Controller (via Cross-Platform mode) *Switch Joy-Con controllers (via Cross-Platform mode) Xbox One *Xbox One controller (via Cross-Platform mode) *Xbox One Elite controller (via Cross-Platform mode) PC *Mouse and Keyboard (via Cross-Platform mode) *Xbox 360 controller (via Cross-Platform mode) *DualShock 4 controller (via Remote Play) Gameplay The gameplay has seen an overhaul, more closely resembling the gameplay from the Super Smash Bros. series instead of the original'' Battle Royale''. As such, characters now have normal combos, three "Impact Strikes", which are charged attacks like the Smash Attacks in Nintendo's series, four direction throws, and four special moves. Characters now have two finishing moves rather than only one. A Critical Strike, which is a move that inflicts a lot of damage, but is not guaranteed an instant KO, and a Final Strike, which is an instant KO move just like the Level 3 Super Move from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Final Strikes can only be performed after characters collect an AP Orb, which is similar to the Smash Ball item from the Super Smash Bros. series. Critical Strikes can be performed via filling an energy gauge, similar to the Super Meter from Battle Royale. The game also supports the traditional features of the PlayStation 4 system, such as SharePlay, livestreaming, and Photo Mode. Additionally, the game would be the first PlayStation 4 title to support both cross-platform and cross-game multiplayer, as players could connect to Nintendo Switch owners through their copies of Super Smash Bros. Next and Xbox/PC players through the game, Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X. Characters There are 71 characters in this roster, with 60 of them being first-party characters. Yu Narukami is also playable as Joker from Persona 5, and both the male and female protagonists of Persona 3/Portable, with subtle moveset changes, technically bringing the roster up to 74 characters. Spider Version.png|The first draft design of the boxart, dubbed "Spider-Man Edition" PSASB2 Spider-Man Version.png|The first design for the character screen, dubbed "Spider-Man Edition" Stages The stage crossover mechanic from Battle Royale returns. Note: Due to the removal of BioShock in the sequel, the Stowaways and Columbia stages have been combined. Now, Dollface appears and attacks the airplane from Stowaways, instead of attacking Columbia. Returning Stages New Stages Category:Blog posts